<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smell What You Don't See by lisachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962396">Smell What You Don't See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan'>lisachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario ha diciassette anni ed è già passato per più branchi di quanti un lupo possa fare parte per tutta la sua vita. Nato omega ma incapace di accettare la propria natura, sospinto da un istinto di autoconservazione che trasforma ogni approccio di un Alfa in un attacco al quale il suo corpo si oppone con tutte le sue forze, è scappato dal branco in cui è nato e da allora passa di branco in branco, incapace di trovare un posto in cui fermarsi.<br/>Fino a quando non incontra José Mourinho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smell What You Don't See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Effettivamente non avevo ancora messo la spunta ad "omegaverse" nel lungo elenco degli AU che ho affibbiato al Soccerdom. Please bear with me, sono una persona profondamente disturbata ed ho bisogno di più omega riluttanti nella mia vita.<br/>Poi ovviamente questa è solo un'introduzione alla vicenda e il resto della storia c'ha da venire e bla bla bla, insomma, ormai lo sapete come funziona il mio approccio alle fanfiction, se non puoi scrivere una storia unica che comincia dal punto A e finisce nel punto Z attraversando nel mezzo tutte le maledette lettere dell'alfabeto, SCRIVI UNA SERIE. Eqquindi questa è la prima shot della serie Gravity of Love. (Cheesy AF, I know, ma la storica canzone degli Enigma è ciò che mi porta avanti.)<br/>Also, questa storia è stata scritta per la prima settimana dell'iniziativa <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/sezione/explorers/">Explorers</a> @ <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/">landedifandom</a>, su prompt "gravità".<br/>La fic partecipa inoltre, E CON ORGOGLIO, al <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/vilifest/">#VILIFEST</a>, Festivàl per Fanwork Vilipendianti su Persone Reali non di Nostra Proprietà, ispirato dallo Chardonnanon che so con certezza aver segnalato le mie immonde impudicizie RPF alla pregevole amministrazione di questo sito più e più volte, e al contest ad esso connesso, <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/vilifest-contest-ballo-degli-universi/">Il Ballo degli Universi</a>, al quale partecipa fuori concorso, su prompt, ovviamente, "omegaverse AU". Questa storia è il prezzo che pago al Def per averlo costretto a tenere il prompt in lista.<br/>SPREAD THE LOVE AND BE PROUD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario ha vissuto l’interezza della sua esistenza legato controvoglia al concetto di gravità. Una tensione costante, come un paio di mani premute contro le scapole, incessantemente intente a sospingerlo verso un’unica cosa – la sottomissione.</p><p>Della sua primissima infanzia, quando non era altro che un cucciolo in mezzo a una dozzina di altri cuccioli all’interno del branco in cui era nato, non ricorda molto. Porta con sé una sensazione che non riesce precisamente a definire, qualcosa di simile alla calma, ma più allegra. Non ricorda di aver mai giocato con gli altri, eppure deve averlo fatto. Non ricorda l’odore di sua madre, eppure deve averne avuta una. Ma ricorda la piacevolezza dello stare tutti insieme raggomitolati in una stanza, quando ancora non erano sviluppati abbastanza da potersi trasformare per la prima volta. E ricorda i primi esperimenti di metamorfosi, come ridevano fra loro quando uno dei cuccioli riusciva a trasformare una zampa in un braccio o un muso in una faccia, prima di tornare lupo e cominciare a rotolarsi per terra ululando eccitato.</p><p>Il sesso non aveva nessun peso nella bolla protetta della loro stanzetta. Non ce l’aveva quasi nemmeno il branco, se non nei termini di un’entità informe il cui unico ruolo all’interno delle loro vite era quello di proteggerli. Le regole sociali non esistevano, non esisteva nulla ad eccezione della calma attesa di quando sarebbero stati pronti per uscire di lì.</p><p>Col senno di poi, probabilmente Mario avrebbe preferito che la verità gli fosse sbattuta in faccia quando ancora non era preparato per comprenderla. Ci sarebbe cresciuto in mezzo, assorbendola attraverso la pelle come qualcosa di inevitabile, forse non ne avrebbe nemmeno notato la stranezza.</p><p>Ma vivere dodici anni di innocenza ed essere poi sbattuto nel mondo con sulla testa una condanna a spalancare le gambe per tutto il resto della sua vita – quello no, non poteva accettarlo. </p><p>È scappato dal suo branco a dodici anni e un mese, nel bel mezzo del suo primo calore. Fuggire in quelle condizioni non è stata un’idea particolarmente furba, ma d’altronde non ha mai preteso di brillare per intelligenza. Tutto quello che desiderava era allontanarsi dalla spinta gravitazionale, quella forza invisibile e opprimente che, ogni qual volta l’Alfa gli si faceva vicino, lo costringeva schiacciato a terra, il volto nascosto fra gli avambracci incrociati, il sedere per aria. </p><p>Troppo piccolo per sottrarsi al bisogno violento che il calore gli iniettava nelle vene, la prima volta che lui lo aveva chiamato a sé si era sdraiato per terra, si era lasciato avvicinare. Poi, in preda a un’angoscia e a una paura che avevano superato di gran lunga i limiti imposti dalla sua natura, si era ribaltato, soffiando, ringhiando, divincolandosi dalla stretta dell’Alfa, scivolando sul pavimento su gomiti e ginocchia per sottrarsi al suo peso.</p><p>L’Alfa, divertito dalla sua reazione, l’aveva lasciato fare. Gli aveva sorriso con pazienza. “Verrà il giorno che implorerai di essere preso,” gli aveva detto con leggerezza, lasciandolo andare.</p><p>Le sue parole gli avevano aperto dentro una voragine di orrore. Mario è scappato quella notte stessa, ed è stata solo la prima di numerose fughe.</p><p>Numerose fughe inutili, si ritrova a pensare adesso, considerato che non hanno fatto altro che portarlo qui.<br/>
Il lupo seduto di fronte a lui è anziano, ma non tanto da sembrare repellente. È un Alfa – Mario ne sente l’odore e fa fatica a trattenere l’eccitazione che sempre gli si sprigiona dentro quando si ritrova alla presenza di un lupo come lui. La denominazione scientifica dell’evento fisiologico è <i>stato di frenesia Alfa-indotto</i>, ma gli altri omega nei vari branchi in cui è stato l’hanno sempre chiamato <i>smattamento</i> - una parola che lui detesta. Dà la colpa alla testa per qualcosa che accade decisamente altrove.</p><p>A dispetto del suo metro e novanta e delle spalle larghe, Mario cerca di farsi minuscolo sulla sedia che occupa. Sa che non avrebbe dovuto fermarsi qui. Non avrebbe dovuto bussare alla porta d’ingresso di questo edificio tutto vetro e acciaio in Porta Nuova, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi accogliere dall’ennesimo branco dal quale finirà per scappare, non avrebbe dovuto cedere alla propria debolezza.</p><p>Ma sta per entrare in calore, ed affrontare il calore dormendo per strada è perfino peggio che affrontarlo in un branco. Gli è capitato, in passato, di trovare qualche Alfa comprensivo che lo accogliesse all’interno del branco ed accettasse di non toccarlo durante il primo calore nel gruppo, certo che poi sarebbe riuscito a trovare soddisfazione durante un calore successivo – senza sapere che Mario sarebbe fuggito ben prima di arrivare anche solo nelle vaghe vicinanze di dargliela, una soddisfazione simile. Spera di poter fare lo stesso con il lupo che, adesso, lo studia in silenzio dall’altro lato di questa enorme scrivania in vetro temperato e marmo bianco.</p><p>José Mourinho è uno dei lupi anziani del Consiglio degli Alfa. È anche uno dei più ricchi e, conseguentemente, uno dei più potenti. Ha un branco composto da circa duecento lupi, una cinquantina dei quali omega. Insomma, non certo uno che stesse aspettando lui per soddisfare le proprie voglie.</p><p>Ed è su questo che Mario conta.</p><p>“Da quanti branchi sei passato prima di arrivare qui?” chiede Mourinho, e Mario si irrigidisce sulla sedia.</p><p>“Non è la prima domanda che mi fanno di solito.”</p><p>“Senza dubbio perché non riescono a distinguere gli odori che ti porti addosso,” risponde lui. “Comunque, giusto per fare conversazione, qual è la prima domanda che ti fanno di solito?”</p><p>“Come mi chiamo.”</p><p>“Un’informazione che chiaramente non può interessarmi, considerato il fatto che non ricordo i nomi di lupi che stanno con me da anni. Poi?”</p><p>“Quanti anni ho.”</p><p>“Del tutto irrilevante ai fini della nostra conversazione. Ho un ufficio anagrafe al quarto piano per questo.”</p><p>“E poi cosa mi ha portato qui.”</p><p>Mourinho piega le labbra in un sorriso divertito. “Lievemente più interessante del resto,” ammette, “Ma è una risposta conseguente alla prima domanda che ti ho fatto. Dimmi attraverso quanti branchi sei passato e capirò per quale motivo sei arrivato qui adesso.”</p><p>Mario riflette per qualche secondo, prima di rispondere. E invece di farlo sceglie comunque un’altra domanda. “Dalla mia risposta dipende la tua decisione, se lasciarmi restare qui o no?”</p><p>“No,” risponde Mourinho risolutamente, “Dalla tua risposta dipende unicamente come sceglierò di gestirti da oggi in poi. Non ho mai messo alla porta un lupo quando si è presentato a me nel momento del bisogno, di certo non comincerò con un cucciolo.”</p><p>“Non sono più un cucciolo da molti anni.”</p><p>“Quando avrai la mia età, ammesso che ci arrivi, ti ritroverai a considerare cuccioli quasi tutti coloro che ti circondano. Ora,” il lupo si alza in piedi, girando intorno al tavolo per appoggiarsi al bordo, proprio di fronte a lui, “Rispondi alla mia domanda, per cortesia. È tardi. Ho altro da fare.”</p><p>Mario sospira, rassegnato. Ogni Alfa, perfino il più paziente, ha qualcosa a cui non può rinunciare. Apparentemente, le informazioni inutili per chiunque tranne che per lui sono quello a cui non può rinunciare Mourinho. “Undici,” risponde, “Ho lasciato il mio branco a dodici anni e non sono mai riuscito a trovarne un altro che mi accogliesse per più di qualche mese.”</p><p>“Capisco bene perché,” dice l’Alfa con un sorriso che si arriccia solo agli angoli, “Sai di selvaggio e…” inspira profondamente, assorbendo il suo odore, traducendolo in parole, “Di intoccato. Atipico, per un omega della tua età. Ne ho di più piccoli di te con i quali mi sono già accoppiato.”</p><p>Mario distoglie lo sguardo. È un argomento che prima o poi finisce sempre per affrontare con tutti gli Alfa. La maggior parte di loro, però, almeno aspetta la mattina dopo. “Non sono ancora pronto,” commenta. Omette di dire che probabilmente non lo sarà mai.</p><p>“Non è quello che dice il tuo odore.”</p><p>“Non dipende da me.”</p><p>“Infatti,” l’Alfa annuisce, “Non sei tu a decidere quando sei pronto, è il tuo corpo a farlo. Sei già stato in calore parecchie volte. Non ti fa bene ignorare i tuoi bisogni. Il tuo corpo potrebbe ribellarsi.”</p><p>“Si ribella già abbastanza,” taglia corto lui. Poi si alza in piedi, nervosamente. “Senta, io— ho bisogno di un posto dove stare. Ma non voglio dovermi accoppiare per farlo, per cui se non le sta bene la ringrazio per avermi fatto sprecare due ore, mi scuso per averle fatte sprecare a lei, la saluto e prendo la porta.”</p><p>Mourinho lo osserva silenziosamente per qualche istante, studiandolo. La tensione del suo corpo, il modo in cui il suo odore si spande nella stanza, penetra dentro le pareti. L’Alfa può percepire la sua paura – paura di restare, ma anche paura di dovere andare via.</p><p>Alla fine, sorride, raddrizzandosi e precedendolo fuori dalla porta dell’ufficio. “Seguimi,” dice. </p><p>Mario aggrotta le sopracciglia ed obbedisce. “Dove?”</p><p>“Nella tua stanza, no?” risponde Mourinho con naturalezza, “Terzo piano. Dici di non essere ancora pronto, giusto? Quindi prenderai posto insieme agli altri cuccioli non ancora maturi. Le regole del branco sono semplici ma rigide, dovrai attenertici scrupolosamente. Non si portano estranei nella tana, le relazioni intime con gli esseri umani non sono ammesse, all’interno del branco sono ammesse relazioni di ogni tipo purché non ti capiti mai di mettere incinta un omega. Se non ne hai già uno, ti verrà assegnato un lavoro e ci si aspetta che ne segua gli orari e ti attenga alle direttive che ti verranno imposte dai tuoi superiori. Il benessere del branco si basa sulla produzione dei suoi lupi. Percepirai uno stipendio mensile una percentuale del quale tratterrò per le spese del branco e per il tuo vitto e alloggio. Per il resto—”</p><p>“Aspetti— Aspetti un secondo.” Senza fiato, Mario si ferma prima di entrare nell’ascensore all’interno del quale, invece, Mourinho è già entrato. L’Alfa appoggia una mano sulla cellula fotoelettrica fra le porte scorrevoli, per far sì che non si chiudano. “Perché mi sta dicendo tutte queste cose? Non sa neanche se vorrà farmi restare, io—”</p><p>“Ti sbagli, ho già deciso,” risponde lui, “Non ho bisogno di riflettere. Come ti ho già detto, non ho mai rifiutato il mio aiuto ad un lupo in difficoltà e di certo non comincerò con te. Ora entra.” Aspetta silenziosamente finché Mario non sia entrato, poi lascia che le porte si richiudano e preme il pulsante per il terzo piano. “A nessun membro del branco, eccezion fatta per i responsabili e per me, è permessa una camera singola, motivo per il quale dividerai la stanza con un altro cucciolo. Ogni piano ha un responsabile, il responsabile del tuo piano è Dejan, te lo presenterò domani mattina. Puoi rivolgerti a lui per qualsiasi problema, mentre a trovarti un lavoro sarà Javier. Per il resto, rispetta le regole, comportati bene, e non avremo problemi.”</p><p>Mario lo ascolta parlare per tutto il tempo in cui l’ascensore raggiunge il terzo piano, e poi ancora mentre attraversano il corridoio illuminato a giorno che porta al dormitorio dei cuccioli. Quando si ritrovano in un altro corridoio, però, le cui parete sono ricoperte di porte chiuse, Mario stringe i pugni e si ferma ancora, gli occhi puntati sulla moquette color vinaccia che ricopre il pavimento. “Quali sono le regole degli omega in questo branco?” chiede infine.</p><p>Mourinho si ferma e si volta verso di lui, le mani sui fianchi, sulle labbra un sospiro frustrato. “Perché me lo chiedi? Dici di non essere pronto, quindi non ti riguarda.”</p><p>“Sta cercando di dirmi che non cercherà di trattarmi come un omega?” Mario aggrotta le sopracciglia, dubbioso, “Nonostante il mio odore?”</p><p>“Dici di non essere pronto,” insiste l’Alfa, “Non è mio costume obbligare i cuccioli all’accoppiamento prima che siano maturi abbastanza. Di questo puoi star certo. Gli omega non mi mancano. Il branco è prospero. Il clima rilassato e sereno. Non ti obbligherò a dividere il letto con me fino a quando non sarai tu a volerlo fare.” Incredulo, Mario lo fissa, e poi sospira sollevato. Sta per ringraziare, ma Mourinho lo interrompe. “Non illuderti, però,” dice severamente, “Vorrai, prima o poi. Puoi combattere contro il tuo corpo per un po’, ma ti stancherai. Capirai che è inutile. E allora verrai da me.”</p><p>Tutta la sua gratitudine scivola via, il nervosismo che sembra averlo abbandonato torna a diffondersi all’interno del suo corpo, tendendogli i muscoli, accorciandogli il respiro. Di nuovo, guarda in basso. “Non ci conti troppo,” risponde.</p><p>Il lupo ride appena. “Piccino, non ci conto affatto. Lo so e basta.” Dopodiché apre una porta ed accende la luce. Mario sbircia all’interno e trova una stanza di dimensioni contenute, ma arredata con una certa intelligenza perché non sembri claustrofobica. Due piccoli armadi bianchi a due ante, due piccole scrivanie dello stesso colore, due sedie nere gemelle dall’aspetto un po’ rigido. Due comodini, due letti, un grande specchio a figura intera alla parete. Si aspettava, però, che uno dei due letti fosse occupato.</p><p>“Non aveva detto che a nessuno era concesso di avere una stanza singola…?”</p><p>“Già,” risponde l’Alfa rigidamente, “Ma evidentemente il tuo compagno di stanza ha ritenuto opportuno fare una passeggiata prima di dormire.” Quando torna a voltarsi verso di lui, se mai nei suoi occhi c’è stata una traccia di fastidio è ormai del tutto sparita. “Non preoccuparti. Troverai dei vestiti puliti nell’armadio. Il bagno è in fondo al corridoio. Mettiti comodo e riposa. Domani sarà una giornata intensa.”</p><p>Quando ha varcato la soglia di questo edificio, Mario desiderava un posto per la notte ed un rifugio per affrontare il calore lontano dai pericoli della strada e dei senzabranco. Non aveva minimamente considerato l’idea di poter restare a lungo termine, e non è neanche sicuro che la cosa gli vada particolarmente a genio.<br/>
Ciononostante, non ha molte alternative. Per cui, sospira, annuisce, ed entra in camera.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Lo risveglia la porta che si apre, ore dopo, nel mezzo della notte. Non scricchiola nemmeno, ma la serratura che scatta produce un suono netto e metallico che spezza il silenzio notturno. Mario spalanca gli occhi nel buio solo appena rischiarato dalla luce che filtra dal corridoio attraverso la porta spalancata, ma resta perfettamente immobile mentre la stanza viene invasa dall’odore senza senso di un giovane lupo.<p>Sa di selvaggio e intatto, proprio come lui. Ma ci sono delle punte impazzite in quell’odore, delle spaccature che Mario non riesce a definire, attraverso le quali passa qualcosa di diverso e incomprensibile.</p><p>Mario resta immobile mentre il giovane lupo resta sulla soglia per qualche istante, probabilmente stupito dalla sua presenza lì. Poi la porta si richiude, e il giovane lupo calcia lontano da sé le scarpe, lasciandole planare senza grazia ai lati opposti della stanza. Mario le sente atterrare, una sul pavimento, l’altra contro una parete. L’odore del giovane lupo gli dà alla testa. Mario cerca di non lasciare che gli dia alla testa. Quell’incertezza, quella crepa, quella vibrazione sottile che il suo corpo emana, non lo lascia in pace. Il suo cuore sta per esplodere, e Mario lo sente quasi fermarsi quando il giovane lupo resta fermo in piedi accanto al suo letto. Nonostante il buio, Mario si sente i suoi occhi addosso, ne sente il peso mentre studiano il suo corpo sotto le coperte.</p><p>“Cosa sei?” chiede il giovane lupo, la voce sottile ma ruvida. Mario lo sente chinarsi su di lui, annusarlo da vicino. “Cosa ci fa qui uno come te…?” sussurra. La sua voce è una carezza, e poi la carezza diventa fisica quando sono le sue mani a imporsi su di lui. C’è di mezzo il copriletto e un lenzuolo ma è come non ci fosse niente. Le dita del giovane lupo sono calde, bollenti, affamate, il suo palmo è pesante mentre si pressa contro la spalla di Mario, contro il suo fianco, contro la linea delle sue gambe, per indovinare la forma del suo corpo nell’oscurità.</p><p>Mario finge di dormire. L’odore selvaggio del giovane lupo lo confonde, gli secca la bocca, gli fa girare la testa nonostante sia sdraiato. Strizza gli occhi e vede solo scintille bianche. Gli danzano dietro le palpebre, ricordandogli che non può scappare. Che per quanto corra forte e lontano il naturale magnetismo dei loro corpi non lo lascerà mai fuggire.</p><p>Che la gravità non è una forza per caso. E si esprime schiacciandoti per scelta.</p><p>Il giovane lupo si allontana bruscamente, con un ringhio di gola, stupito forse per primo da quell’improvviso desiderio che l’ha portato a premergli addosso le mani. Mario riprende a respirare normalmente solo quando fra di loro si apre un vuoto di almeno un paio di metri. Come non gli importasse più, si sfila di dosso i vestiti e li lascia cadere in terra. Poi si raggomitola sotto le coperte, come i cuccioli fanno spesso, e affonda la testa nel cuscino, prendendo a respirare profondamente subito dopo.</p><p>Mario, invece, resta sveglio, il cuore che gli martella nelle orecchie, quell’odore intrappolato nelle narici. A soffocarlo la schiacciante consapevolezza di una debolezza alla quale non riesce a porre rimedio.</p><p>Non è sicuro che affrontare il calore in questo posto sarà più semplice che affrontarlo per strada.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>